Fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines, such as high pressure common rail fuel injection systems for diesel engines are vulnerable to fuel contaminants, including particulates on the order of 4-6 microns and others such as larger and smaller particulates of various phases and compositions which may be present in fuel. There is an unmet need to reduce or eliminate these and other fuel contaminants.